


Interrogatory by orphan_account [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Interrogatory by orphan_account read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: “Can I talk to you about Adam?” The tone says Gansey already knows what Ronan's answer will be and is prepared to ignore it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogatory by orphan_account [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interrogatory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266021) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Title** : Interrogatory  
**Author** : orphan_account  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Raven Cycle  
**Character** : Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish  
**Rating** : teen and up  
**Warnings** : creator chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : “Can I talk to you about Adam?” The tone says Gansey already knows what Ronan's answer will be and is prepared to ignore it.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3266021)  
**Length** 0:27:09  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Interrogatory%20by%20orphan_account.mp3.zip)


End file.
